


I Believe in Divinity

by woopsforgotadam



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His vision never did him much good anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The eyes are a beacon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of small drabbles and I honestly have no idea what I'm doing! Originall posted on my [Tumblr](http://vastiaisms.tumblr.com)

And in those last seconds of sight, he thinks he sees dark hair and dark eyes–with something there he could never quite know just what was lying beneath–lips upturned ever so slightly to let him know that she was not laughing at him, _per se_ , but merely enjoying his presence and his reactions.

She used to always do that, test his boundaries, and perhaps push them back just a little bit to make him more tolerant. Yes, she was never one to let things set to rest or to remain much to calm. She was always testing others. Testing him. It was those tests–he never knew if he passed or not and he guesses he never will–that kept him alive these past seven years. Reinforced the fact he was still living and she was there to remind him he had something to live _for_.

In those last seconds, Jellal saw Ultear and he finally realized just what he saw in her eyes.


	2. Left to merely wonder

He doesn’t see her as much as he hears her—well, more accurately, hears _Meredy_ yell her name. Of course, Jellal is confused because she was **gone**. It was said in the letter that finally moved on, moved _forward_. Then why was she back?

(It turns out she did the spell wrong, and Jellal knows that Ultear miscalculating is rare, but he thinks it a good thing this time but doesn’t say it. He keeps quiet mostly until she finally interrogates them all about the additions in the guild. )

He still can’t see as there are bandages around his eyes. He heard her amusement later on when it’s just the two of them, though. She says he’s done _wonders_ and dryly states that he should have used his _words_ to convince the defunct Oración Seis to their guild rather than giving them an ultimatum. He merely reminds her that _she_  is the one who can convince a priest to be an atheist, not him.

He hears her soft laughter and wonders what her eyes look like.


	3. Attention accepted and regretted

The scabs make him itch, but every time he moved is hand towards his face a sharp slap meets his hand. He frowns, knowing full well who it is but doesn't say anything vocally neither does she. Childish? Oh, of course and they both know it but it really does itch. A lot. 

Cobra laughs when he thinks this and says that Jellal made his own bed. 

(He hates he can't disagree.)

At one point he feels a hand on his arm and hears her voice ask him if wishes to change his bandages. He agrees and lets her take control because it wouldn't be Ultear and Jellal otherwise. Her hands work deftly with an almost uncharacteristic gentleness. He wishes he didn't relish in the attention. 

(Jellal doesn't think too long about that.)

When it's all done he get a pat on the shoulder and Ultear quips that he should keep his hands away from his face. He just frowns at her and informed her just how nagging the itching is.

"I guess I'll have to nag harder." she says.

Jellal offers what he hopes is a smile and agrees.

(Once more, he is left to only see her eyes in his memory.)


End file.
